Rival and Love
by yutha45
Summary: Dari kecil Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo adalah saingannya, tetapi setelah Ichigo meninggalkannya sendirian barulah Rukia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan Ichigo, dan ketika Ichigo datang untuk ke dua kalinya apakah yang dilakukan Rukia ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bleach****Tite Kubo**

**Rival and Love****Yutha45 **

**Warning ****: OOC, Ty****po****'****s, gaje dll**

**Pairing ****: ****IchiRuki**

**Summary ****:**** Dari kecil Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo adalah saingannya, dan rukia juga sangat tidak suka dengan Ichigo, tetapi setelah Ichigo meninggalkannya sendirian, barulah dia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan Ichigo. Dan ketika Ichigo datang untuk ke dua kalinya ke kehidupan Rukia apakah yang akan di lakukan Rukia ****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dia memang selalu menang dariku**

**Dia begitu sempurna sedangkan aku selalu ceroboh**

**Apakah mungkin aku menggapainya**

**Mengalahkannya satu kali saja ?**

**Aku tidak yakin aku bisa**

**Dan memang aku selalu kalah darinya**

**Setelah dia jauh dariku barulah aku merasa**

**Kalau dia sangat berarti bagiku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival and Love **

"Ibu, lihatlah gambaranku baguskan?" tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam legam dan bermata violet yang umurnya kira-kira baru 6 tahun kepada ibunya.

"Eh, kau menggambar apa ini Rukia-chan?"tanya ibunya -Kuchiki Hisana- pada Rukia

"Masa ibu tidak tahu, ini kan kelinci Bu " kata gadis kecil bernama Rukia tersebut sambil memandang ibunya dengan kesal.

"Hahahahaha, itu bukan kelinci tapi babi. Ini baru kelinci," kata seorang bocah laki-laki berambut orange yang seumuran dengan gadis kecil itu, sambil terus tertawa dia memamerkan hasil gambarannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" bentak gadis mungil bernama Rukia tersebut

"Wah gambar Ichigo-chan bagus ya, nah Rukia-chan sebaiknya belajar menggambar dari Ichigo-chan saja."kata Ibu Rukia

"Terima kasih Bi "kata bocah laki-laki kecil yang bernama Ichigo tersebut pada Ibu Rukia sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya entah mengapa Rukia merasa iri, wah… rupanya Rukia kecil sudah bisa merasa iri ya…, dia merasa ibunya lebih sayang pada Ichigo tetangganya yang baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sebentar ya Ichigo-chan, Bibi tinggal dulu jaga rukia ya,"kata ibu Rukia kemudian meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia di taman milik keluarga Kuchiki, Ichigo pun mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban, setelah Ibu Rukia pergi Ichigo memandangi Rukia, karena dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu Ichigo pun mendekatinya.

"Kamu sedang apa Rukia-chan?"tanyanya pada Rukia yang masih diam dan sedang menggambar sesuatu. Kemudian Rukia memamerkan gambarannya pada Ichigo

"Aku juga bisa membuat kelinci sepertimu." katanya memandang kesal pada Ichigo

"Bahkan punyaku lebih bagus."kata Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo, Ichigo hanya bisa diam melihat gadis kecil itu meninggalkannya di taman keluarga Kuchiki sendirian.

n_n

6 tahun kemudian

Ya sekarang Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki sudah lulus SD dan sekarang mereka akan mengambil ijazah mereka. Ichigo dan Rukia satu sekolah dan lagi-lagi sang gadis berambut hitam tersebut harus merasa iri pada laki-laki berambut orange yang selalu mendapat juara satu selama enam tahun ini, dan Rukia selalu mendapat juara duanya, ketika sekarang diacara kelulusan SD Karakura dia harus kembali menerima kekalahannya karena lagi-lagi Ichigo Kurosaki memegang lulusan terbaik dan Rukia Kuchiki Seperti biasa hanya menjadi nomor duanya.

Di sana teman-temannya asik menyalami Ichigo bahkan ada yang memberi hadiah. Ichigo begitu ceria dia selalu cerah sedangkan Rukia selalu redup, bagaikan siang dan malam

"Selamat ya Kuchiki sudah mendapat peringkat dua" kata teman Rukia dan dia hanya membalas dengan sebuah senyuman ya… senyuman palsu. Setelah beberapa temannya memberi selamat Rukia pun meninggalkan teman-temannya dan dia berjalan menuju taman sekolah, Rukia memang tidak banyak mempunyai teman karena dia memang pendiam lain halnya dengan Ichigo yang banyak mempunyai teman karena dia selalu ceria dan cepat akrab dengan seseorang.

Sampailah Rukia di taman sekolah kemudian dia duduk di bangku taman, dia memang senang menyendiri, dia merasa lebih senang sendiri, semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya, dia pun memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya, ketenangan inilah yang selalu dia cari. Tidak ada suara berisik hanya ada kicauan burung yang merdu.

"Sedang apa disini?" sontak Rukia mebuka matanya dan menoleh kesamping ternyata dan ya… ternyata rivalnya sedang duduk disampingnya, sejak kapan dia di sini batin Rukia apa mungkin dia terlalu asik dalam kesendiriannya sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."kata Rukia dingin

"Kau tidak memberi selamat padaku ? oh iya aku juga ingin memberi selamat padamu karena sudah meraih lulusan terbaik kedua setelahku."kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Rukia.

"Aku tak perlu memberimu selamat karena sudah banyak yang memberimu selamat. Dan kau tak perlu memberiku selamat." Kata Rukia kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, dan Ichigo hanya bisa diam memandang punggung mungil Rukia yang mulai menjauhi taman.

'Kapan kau melihatku Rukia' batin Ichigo yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah lulus SD Rukia melanjutkan di SMP Karakura, sedangkan Ichigo dia akan pindah dengan keluarganya ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya, selain itu dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Amerika karena alasan pamannya yang sedang sakit sendiri di sana. Seharusnya Rukia merasa senang tapi entah mengapa dia merasa sedih dan takut kehilangan Ichigo.

Ichigo akan pindah besok apa yang harus dia lakukan selama enam tahun ini dia sudah jahat sekali pada Ichigo, dia selalu saja mengabaikan Ichigo, pada akhirnya dia merasa menyesal juga atas apa yang dia lakukan pada ichigo.

n_n

Disinilah Rukia berada di taman keluarga Kuchiki dia sudah janji malam ini akan bertemu dengan Ichigo, dia akan bertemu dengannya di taman Kuchiki tersebut. Seperti biasa Rukia mengkenakan baju terusan berwarna biru muda dan dilapisi jaket yang senada dengan bajunya. Pakaian yang sederhana tapi tetap membuatnya terlihat manis.

Rukia duduk di bangku taman keluarganya itu, hanya dengan di terangi penerangan lampu taman dan sinar bulan, dia dapat melihat keindahan bunga-bunga yang ada di depannya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sontak Rukia membalikan badannya dan dia melihat Ichigo sedang berjalan mendekatinya dan kemudian duduk di sampingnya,

"Tumben kau mengajakku bertemu, kau sudah tau ya aku akan pindah." Tanya Ichigo sampil menoleh ke arah rukia sedangkan Rukia hanya menatap bunga yang berada di depannya lalu menjawab,

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Rukia yang masih menatap hamparan bunga di depannya,

"Aku tidak tahu ." Kata Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ichigo" kata Rukia

"Ya…" kata Ichigo sambil menoleh kearah Rukia dan tanpa dia sangka Rukia menatapnya, amber bertemu violet,

"Jalan lupakan aku ya…" kata sang violet terdegar lirih sambil menatap sang amber

"Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu." Kata sang amber 'karena kau adalah gadis yang kusukai' lanjutnya dalam hati. Ya… Ichigo menyukai Rukia sejak dulu sejak pertama kali bertemu bahkan mungkin dia mencintai Rukia ya… mungkin cinta monyet.

"Ichigo maafkan aku yang selalu mengacuhkanmu," kata sang violet tetap menatap sang amber

"Kau bicara apa aku tak pernah marah bila kau mengacuhkanku, karena aku selalu menyayangimu." Kata sang amber kemudian menarik tangan sang violet dan mendekap sang violet

"Ichigo…" kata Rukia dengan muka sedikit memerah karena di peluk Ichigo.

"ya…" kata Ichigo kemudian melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Rukia, Rukia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya kemudian menyerahkannya pada Ichigo.

"Ini," katanya sambil memberikan benda berupa cincin chappy putih

"E-eh, terima kasih aku tak akan melupakanmu."

"hn"

"Rukia sebaiknya kau lebih banyak bicara agar kau banyak mempunyai teman dan jangan lupa tersenyum"

"Akan ku coba"

"Huh… dasar," Kata Ichigo kemudian memeluk Rukia.

Perpisahan memang menyakitkan, itulah yang selalu terjadi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi setiap ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, seperti yang di rasakan dua insan yang saling berpelukan itu. Saling mencurahkan kesedihan masing-masing melalui pelukan yang hangat, berharap suatu saat nanti mereka akan bertemu kembali .

keesokan harinya Ichigo dan keluarganya pun pergi ke Amerika, tapi Rukia tidak menemuinya lagi dan Ichigo mengerti kenapa Rukia tidak menemuinya dan tidak mengantarnya ke bandara seperti Ayah dan Ibu Rukia, Ibu Rukia bilang Rukia sakit karena itu dia tak bisa mengantarnya, tapi sebenarnya Ichigo tahu Rukia tak sakit hanya saja Rukia tak sanggup melihat Ichigo pergi meninggalkannya

Ichigo hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat hal itu,dia juga merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan dia sangat sedih meninggalkan Rukia meninggalkan cinta pertamanya ya… walaupun hanya cinta monyet, tapi Ichigo sungguh-sungguh menyayangi Rukia.

Setelah barang-barangnya semua sudah siap Ichigo dan Keluarganya pun pergi ke bandara diantar Ayah dan Ibu Rukia.

Sedangkan di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa violet terlihat gadis mungil sedang meringkuk di tempat tidurnya sambil menangis, gadis bermata violet yang bernama Rukia tersebut sangat sedih ditinggalkan oleh rival sekaligus sahabatnya yaitu Ichigo Kurosaki.

n_n

5 tahun kemudian

Kini gadis bermata violet bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu, sudah kelas 2 SMA dia sekolah di SMA Karakura, kini Rukia sudah berubah sejak kepergian Ichigo ke Amerika dia sudah mulai bisa bergaul dengan teman-temannya, tidak ada lagi senyum palsu yang ada hanya senyum tulus. Kini Rukia menjabat sebagai ketua Osis di SMA Karakura, dan dia juga mendapat Juara satu berturut-turut sejak Ichigo pindah ke Amerika.

Walaupun dia senang mendapat juara satu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang kurang. Sejak kepergian Ichigo pula Rukia merasakan kalau dia menyukai Ichigo. Karena itu setiap laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya pasti dia tolak. Karena dia masih berharap Ichigo akan kembali padanya.

Hari ini seperti biasa Rukia mulai menyiapkan peralatannya untuk pergi ke sekolah, setelah semua beres dia pun turun dari kamarnya.

"Rukia cepat, Ashido sudah nungguin tu…" kata Hisana-Ibu Rukia-

"Ya tunggu sebentar bu," Kata Rukia sambil berjalan lebih cepat menuju ke pintu depan.

"Tidak makan ?"

"Tidak bu, di sekolah saja nanti,"

"Ini bekalmu…"

"ya.."

Kemudian Rukia menemui Ashido dan mereka berdua berangkat bersama menggunakan sepeda Ashido.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya…" kata Ashido sambil tersenyum lembut

"ya…" kata Rukia sembari memegang pinggang Ashido

Ashido adalah teman SMP Rukia, karena kebetulan rumah mereka satu arah jadi setiap pergi ke sekolah pasti mereka bersama-sama. Ashido sangat baik pada Rukia selama ini, dia selalu membuat Rukia senang, Ashido sangat tampan dia mempunyai banyak Fans di sekolanya, karena itu banyak Fans Ashido yang iri pada Rukia. Menurut mereka Rukia gadis beruntung yang tak peka, mengapa dikatakan tak peka? itu karena Rukia tak sadar-sadar kalau Ashido menyukainya, padahal selama ini Ashido sudah menunjukkan bahwa dia suka dengan Rukia, dengan cara memberi perhatian lebih pada Rukia.

Tapi Rukia juga kelihatan mulai suka dengan Ashido, dan dengan berlahan-lahan dia mulai melupakan Ichigo. Akankah dia bisa meluakan Ichigo ?

n_n

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah,

"kyaaaa Ashido-kun ~~" terdengarlah teriakan fans Ashido

"Rukia ayo kita lari," kata Ashido setelah memarkirkan sepedanya, para fans Ashido langsung mengejar mereka berdua, mereka terus berlari tapi fans Ashido terus mengejar mereka,

"Sembunyi di sini saja," kata Ashido ketika mereka melihat gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga.

Di sanalah mereka bersembunyi di gudang tempat penyimpanan alat-alat olah raga, setelah fansnya Ashido pergi barulah Rukia berbicara

"Mereka sudah pergi, ayo kita ke kelas," katanya tetapi Ashido tetap diam dan terus menatap Rukia, Rukia yang ditatap seperti itu pun menjadi salah tingkah

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ?" tanyanya pada Ashido, tetapi Ashido tetap diam dan terus memandangnya, dengan perlahan tangan Ashido menyentuh wajah manis Rukia

' Deg '

"kau manis" kata Ashido kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan Rukia yang masih mematung dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah

"Ayo kita ke kelas, sebelum bel masuk berbunyi," kata Ashido sambil tersenyum menatap Rukia,

"I-Iya…" kata Rukia kemudian menyusul Ashido

n_n

Rukia POV

Setelah kejadian tadi aku tak berani menatap Ashido, mengingat kejadian tadi saja sudah membuat mukaku merah, hah… kenapa denganku ini … ?

"Rukia lihat ada murid baru, dia tampan sekali" bisik Momo teman sebangkuku, ternyata memikirkan Ashido bisa membuatku tak menyadari kalau Ochi-sensei sudah di kelas, eh… murid baru segera saja aku melihat kedepan dan ternyata benar murid baru. Dia seperti…

"Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki."

Benarkah dia Ichigo, tetapi kenapa sekarang rasanya dia berubah, dia berubah menjadi orang yang dingin dan tatapan matanya seakan berkata 'Jangan dekati aku', persis seberti aku ketika SD apa benar dia Ichigo temanku ketika masih kecil dulu ?

"Kyaaaa… Kurosaki cool banget…"

"Kurosaki sudah punya pacar belum…"

"kyaa… kurosaki-kun aku suka kamu"

"Kurosaki I love you"

Itulah teriakan para teman-temanku kurasa akan ada Fans club baru nih…

"Kurosaki silahkan duduk di samping Ashido"kata Ochi-sensei berarti dia duduk di belakangku, dia pun berjalan mendekat menuju bangku yang ada di belakangku sekilas tatapan kami bertemu dan dia tersenyum padaku, hah… tersenyum, apa benar dia Ichigo, kemudian dia berhenti di sampingku dan membungkuk untuk membisikkan sesuatu padaku

"Kau tambah manis ya Rukia Kuchiki… dengan rambut pendekmu" bisiknya kemudian dia mencium pipiku hah… dia MENCIUM PIPIKU hua… ciuman pertamaku… aku tidak terima ini,

"Hei apa-apaan kau ini seenaknya saja menciumku!" kataku dengan sangat murka

"khe itu ciuman pertamamu ya…" katanya sambil memamerkan sringainya padaku

"KALIAN DIAM!"kata Ochi-sensei dengan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat

"I-iya sensei "kataku sedangkan si jeruk itu dengan santainya kembai ke tempat duduknya dasar jeruk sialan…!

Akhirnya pelajaran pun dimulai, sepanjang pelajaran aku jadi tidak pokus, apa ini karena Si Jeruk sialan itu ya ? aku masih bingung apa benar dia Ichigo? Kalau memang dia Ichigo teman semasa kecilku kenapa sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo yang dulu… arrrggghhh.. aku pusing memikirkannya.

End Of Rukia POV

Tanpa Rukia sadari Ashido memandang iri pada Ichigo yang telah berani mencium Rukia di depannya, sedangkan Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia,

'Sekarang kau sudah berubah Rukia, sepertinya sekarang kau sudah lebih banyak bergaul dan sekarang kau lebih ceria, baguslah kalau begitu' batin Ichigo

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dan digantikan dengan jam istirahat semua siswi kembali menggerumuni Ichigo dan Ashido, seperti gula yang digrumuni semut saja, sedangkan Rukia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil memakan bekalnya tanpa menghiraukan kerumunan itu.

"Rukia ayo kita keluar" kata Ashido sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan menerobos krumunan itu dan hal itu tentu saja membuat para fans Ashido kesal pada Rukia

"Ashido-kun mau ke mana?"

"Hei kenapa Ashido-kun bersama Kuchiki terus sih…"

"Aku tidak terima ini…"

"Ya… aku juga tidak terima"

"Awas saja dasar kuchiki itu wanita penggoda"

"Hentikan!" kata Ashido dan sukses membuat para fansnya terdiam seketika

"Jangan pernah menghina Rukia, jika kalian menghina Rukia sama saja dengan kalian menghinaku, apa kalian mengerti ?"

"I-iya kami mengerti,"

"Kalau begitu cepat minta maaf"

"Maaf ya kuchiki"

"Ya aku sudah memaafkan kalian." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, setelah itu tanpa disangka-sangka oleh Rukia, Ichigo datang mendekatinya dan langsung menggendongnya seperti menggendong karung beras,

"Kyaaa hei.. jeruk sialan cepat turunkan aku."

"Tidak mau. Dan untuk kalian jangan pernah mengganggu kekasihku. Dan untuk kau rambut merah jabrik jangan pernah dekati Rukia lagi, aku tahu kau menyukai kekasihku." Setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo pun meninggalkan semua kerumunan itu termasuk Ashido yang masih syok terhadap pengakuannya itu sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa pasrah entah kemana dia akan di bawa.

n_n

Di sanalah mereka berdua sekarang di Taman belakang sekolah sepertinya Rukia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba itu,

"Hei Rukia… kau bawa bekal ya?" Tanya Ichigo dengan wajah ceria persis seperti Ichigo temannya waktu kecil entah kenapa Rukia merasa nyaman di dekat Ichigo yang ada di sampingnya ini,

"Hn. Bawa" yang ini sangat persis dengan Rukia sewaktu kecil Rukia yang cuek.

"Hahahaha ternyata sifat cuekmu tidak berubah ya…" kata Ichigo sambil mengambil bekal Rukia dan langsung memakannya

"Ini enak sekali, pasti buatan Bibi Hisana" kata Ichigo dengan riangnya sangat berbeda dengan Ichigo di depan teman-teman di kelas tadi tanpa sadar Rukia berkata

"Ichigo…"

"Ya…"

"Ternyata benar kau Ichigo…"

Rukia pun langsung memeluk Ichigo, Ichigo yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba pun merasa kaget tapi pada Akhirnya Ichigo membalas pelukan Rukia

"Ternyata kau tak berubah ya…" kata Rukia

"Iya, kau juga tidak berubah, dadamu tetap rata." Kata Ichigo tanpa dosa dan hal itu langsung membuat Rukia murka, dengan kasar dia melepas pelukannya dan langsung memukul kepala Ichigo

'Buagh'

"Adaw… sakit tahu Rukia" kata Ichigo sembarai mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan maut dari Rukia

"DASAR, KAU JERUK MEESUUM !" teriak Rukia yang menggema di sepanjang taman belakang sekolah

.

.

.

TBC

Hai… minna san hajimemashite watashiwa Yutha desu saya author bari di sini dan ini merupakan fanfic pertama saya, jadi saya yakin pasti masih banyak ada kekurangan dalam fanfic saya ini, untuk itu jangan lupa memberi kritik dan saran dengan mereview ..^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bleach ****: ****Tite Kubo**

**Rival and Love ****: ****Yutha45 **

**Warning ****: OOC, Ty****po****'****s, gaje dll**

**Pairing ****: ****IchiRuki**

**Summary ****:**** Dari kecil Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo adalah saingannya, dan rukia juga sangat tidak suka dengan Ichigo, tetapi setelah Ichigo meninggalkannya sendirian, barulah dia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan Ichigo. Dan ketika Ichigo datang untuk ke dua kalinya ke kehidupan Rukia apakah yang akan di lakukan Rukia ****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival and Love**

Hari ini minggu yang cerah matahari bersinar dengan indahnya, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya tapi entah kenapa Rukia tidak merasa senang, kenapa ya Rukia tidak merasa senang ? jika kita lihat kembali itu semua terjadi karena seorang pemuda berambut Orange yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo yang dari tadi terus mengekorinya kemana pun dia pergi kecuali kedalam toilet tentunya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku Ichigo!" kata Rukia mereka sekarang sedang berada di taman belakang keluarga Kuchiki, dan dari tadi pagi Ichigo sudah berkunjung ke rumah Rukia di luar dugaan ayah Rukia –Byakuya Kuchiki― yang terkenal dingin dan galak itu sangat senang ketika Ichigo berkunjung ke rumahnya, itu karena Ichigo memang sudah mengenal ayah Rukia ketika Ichigo masih kecil dan juga Ichigo suka main catur, sama seperti Ayah Rukia. Apalagi setelah Ibu Rukia tahu kalau Ichigo pulang ke jepang sendirian tanpa kedua orang tuanya, membuat Ibu Rukia kasihan dan menyuruh Ichigo sering-sering berkunjung ke Rumahnya,

"Tidak mau sebelum kau memaafkanku," kata Ichigo

Rukia menghela napas sebentar kemudian berkata… " Kau tidak salah apa-apa Ichigo, sebaiknya sekarang kau pulang…"

"Tidak…! Aku tidak mau pulang, Rukia jangan bersika cuek padaku," rengek Ichigo seperti anak kecil, hanya di depan Rukialah Ichigo berubah sifat seperti ini, berubah sifat manja dan seperti anak kecil

Sebenarnya ini semua terjadi karena kejadian sabtu kemarin

Flashback

Di sekolah

"Rukia mau makan siang denganku" kata Ashido sambil tersenyum manis kearah Rukia

"Hey Rambut Merah Jabrik, Sudah kubilang dari kemarin jangan dekati Rukia, dia itu kekasihku" kata Ichigo sambil menjauhkan Ashido dari bangku Rukia

Ashido yang tidak terima langsung berkata "Hey apa-apaan kau ini !"

"Apa…! Rukia kekasihku jadi dia harus makan siang denganku" balas Ichigo

"Sudah kalian berdua jangan bertengkar aku mau makan dengan teman yang lain saja," Kata Rukia kemudian meninggalkan dua pria yang hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya itu

Setelah itu Rukia makan siang dengan Inoue, Tatsuki, Momo, dan Rangiku yang merupakan teman baik Rukia dan mereka bukan Ashido FC. Selesai mereka makan siang mereka kembali ke kelas tapi sesampainya di kelas Rukia dan teman-temannya di kejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak terlalu bagus.

'Gyut'

'Sesak…' batin Rukia entah kenapa ketika Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan wanita lain berpelukan seperti itu membuat hati Rukia seperti di cengkram dan Rukia merasa sangat sesak,

"Rukia lihat Ichigo, Apa seperti itu kekasihmu, baru kau tinggal sebentar dia sudah mesra-mesraan dengan wanita lain" kata Ashido sambil mendekati Rukia

Rukia hanya diam melihat Ichigo yang sedang berpelukan dengan wanita yang bernama Neliel di bangkunya, kenapa Rukia tahu nama wanita itu tentu saja karena wanita itu terkenal di sekolahnya, entah kenapa jauh di dalam lubuk hati Rukia dia merasa sakit, tapi dia kembali lagi kekenyataan bahwa Ichigo bukan siapa-siapanya, jadi itu hak Ichigo untuk bermesraan dengan siapa saja, ya walaupun Ichigo mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihnya di depan Ashido, mungkin itu hanya sekedar basa-basi saja.

Rukia menghela nafas sebentar kemudian berkata "Aku bukan kekasihnya Ashido setelah itu Rukia berjalan menuju bangkunya

"Pemisi aku ingin duduk, kalau kalian ingin bermesraan kalian cari tempat lain saja!" kata Rukia dingin membuat orang di sekitarnya merinding

"Ru-rukia…" kata Ichigo terbata-bata

"Ayo kita cari tempat lain saja Ichigo-kun…" kata Neliel manja pada Ichigo sambil menarik lengan Ichigo

"Lepaskan aku, apa-apaan kau ini !" kata Ichigo sembari melepas tangn Neliel dari lengannya

"Rukia aku bisa jelaskan…" kata Ichigo pada Rukia tapi Rukia tidak memperdulikannya

"Rukia …" kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia

Rukia memandang Ichigo sejenak pandangan tajam seperti mereka waktu kecil yang membuat Ichigo sedikit takut akan dijauhi Rukia lagi seperti waktu kecil

"Tak ada yang perlu di jelaskan Ichigo, toh kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, terserah kau mau bermesraan dengan siapa saja," kata Rukia dingin dan menusuk sambil meleaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Ichigo, Rukia tak mengerti dengan dirinya entah kenapa dia merasa marah dan kesal apa dia cemburu?

End Of Flasback

Rukia sudah capek dengan pria berambut Orange yang sedari tadi mengikutinya sambil terus meminta maaf padanya,

" Rukia, jangan mengacuhkanku…" kata Ichigo sambil menarik buku yang sedang Rukia baca, mereka masih berada di taman belakang keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia sedang membaca buku sedangkan Ichigo masih saja mengoceh di sampingnya terus mengatakan 'maafkan aku atau Rukia jangan mengacuhkanku'

"Ichigo bisakah kau tidak menggangguku! " kata Rukia sambil mendelik kearah Ichigo

"Maaf tapi sungguh aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan wanita itu tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan memelukku"

Rukia menarik nafas sejenak kemudian menatap Ichigo tajam

"Kalaupun kau ada hubungan dengannya, apa urusanku! "

"Tentu saja itu urusanmu, aku kan kekasihmu jadi kau pasti marah melihatku berpelukan dengan wanita lain… " kata Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia tapi Rukia memalingkan wajahnya

"Aku bukan kekasihmu !" kata Rukia singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ichigo, jika waktu kecil, Ichigo kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh Rukia kecil akan diam saja, tapi sekarang berbeda Ichigo langsung berdiri menyusul Rukia dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang,

'Deg'

Hal itu tentu saja membuat jantung Rukia berdetak kencang kemudian Ichigo membalikkan badan Rukia membuat Rukia bisa menatap sang amber dengan langsung, Rukia bisa melihat pancaran mata Ichigo yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memang sungguh-sungguh,

"Aku mohon jangan acuhkan aku lagi Kuchiki Rukia! " kata Ichigo entah kenapa Rukia langsung luluh dengan tatapan Ichigo dan berkata "Iya… Aku memaafkanmu ta-tapi aku masih kesal jika mengingatnya, jangan tanya kenapa aku kesal, pokoknya aku kesal melihat kau dengan wanita lain" kata Rukia salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya, tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo menyeringai licik kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia

'Bluuss'

Tentu saja itu membuat Rukia memerah, wajah Ichigo semakin mendekat dan Rukia data merasakan hembusan nafas Ichigo yang menerpa wajahnya membuatnya memejamkan matanya karena malu

"Jika kau kesal artinya kau cemburu…" bisik Ichigo di telinga Rukia,

'Deg'

Kali ini detak jantung Rukia seperti Bom yang akan meledak, Rukia yang sudah tidak tahan dengan detak jantungnya yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, langsung mendorong Ichigo

"Aduh…" kata Ichigo yang di dorong oleh Rukia hingga terjatuh ke tanah,

"Aku tidak cemburu Jeruk…!" kata Rukia bersiap meninggalkan Ichigo tapi ada yang aneh, Ichigo tidak menjawab pernyataannya sepertii biasanya, apa Ichigo pinsan, karena di dorong tadi ?

"Ichigo…." Kata Rukia sambil mendekati Ichigo, tapi Icigo masih diam akhirnya Rukia berjongkok di samping Ichigo dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bahu Ichigo tapi di luar dugaan, dia merasakan tubuhnya di tarik hingga terjatuh di dada Ichigo,

"Aku senang…" guman Ichigo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rukia, dan Rukia tidak berbuat apa-apa hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ichigo, tapi Rukia juga merasa nyaman dan membalas pelukan Ichigo.

n_n

Hari ini hari senin hari dimana siswa harus kembali berangkat ke sekolah setelah hari minggu, hari libur yang menyenangkan, sama seperti Rukia yang sudah bersiap-siap sedari tadi dan ketika Ibunya memanggilnya untuk makan, Rukia segera turun dari kamarnya menuju meja makan, di sana sudah ada Ayah Rukia yang sedang makan, Ayah Rukia bekerja pagi dan pulang kira-kira jam 7 sore,

"Sepertinya enak ni…" kata Rukia kemudian duduk di temat duduk di samping Ayahnya sedangkan Ibunya duduk di depannya,

"Tentu saja kan Ibu yang memasak …" kata Ibu Rukia, menu pagi ini Nasi Goreng walaupun sederhana tapi tetap enak jika sudah makan bersama seperti ini,

"Hm… _Oishii_ …" kata Rukia sambil terus memakan Nasi Gorengnya

"Oh iya Rukia-chan … Ichigo-chan sekarang tampan ya…" kata Ibu Rukia yang sukses membuat Rukia tersedak

"Uhuk… Uhuk… Uhuk…" Ayah Rukia pun serega menggambilkan putrinya air setelah itu memberikannya pada putri kesayangannya "Pelan-pelan nak "kata Ayah Rukia

"Ibu sih … Ada-ada saja…" kata Rukia setelah meneguk airnya kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya

"Tapi benarkan Ichigo-chan sekarang tampan, pasti banyak yang menyukainya apa lagi dia pintar" kata Ibu Rukia

"Hn…. " hanya itu balasan Rukia terhada kata-kata Ibunya 'Iya ya… Ichigo kan pouler jika dia memunyai pacar pasti dia tidak memerdulikanku lagi, tidak aku tidak mau seperti itu! ' batin Rukia tapi beberaa saat kemudian Rukia tersentak 'Apa yang ku pikirkan tadi, dasar bodoh!' batin Rukia memaki pikirannya,

Usai makan Rukia pun bersiap akan berangkat ke sekolah, ibunya pun memasukkan bekal ke tas Rukia,

"Kasih bekal yang ini pada Ichigo-chan ya …" kata Ibu Rukia

"Iya bu.. sepertinya Ashido dan Ichigo sudah menungguku" kata Rukia

Ibu Rukia pun menegok ke depan Rumahnya sebentar, kemudian berkata "sepertinya iya…"

Setelah itu Rukia pun beramitan pada Ibunya

"_Itekimas_u…" kata Rukia sambil melambaiikan tangannya

"_Iterashai… _"balas ibunya sambil melambaikan tangannya juga

Sesampainya Rukia di depan Rumahnnya, benar saja Ashido dan Ichigo sudah menunggunya, setelah itu mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke sekolah, tentu saja di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah tidak luput dari pertengkaran Ashido dan Ichigo.

Sesamainya di sekolah, di depan gerbang sekolah sudah berjejer para fans Ichigo dan Ashido Seperti artis saja batin Rukia

"Ichigo-kun…" Teriak fans Ichigo

"Ashido-kun…" fans Ashido pun berteriak tidak mau kalah

Kemudian mereka secara berkerumunan mendekati Ichigo dan Ashido, " Hey pelan-pelan… kata Rukia ketika dia di dorong oleh salah satu fans Ichigo atau Ashido,

"Rukia…" kata Ashido kemudian menggenggam tangan mungil Rukia dan berusaha keras menerobos kerumunan itu, setelah berasil dia pun membawa Rukia kabur meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih di kerumuni para fansnya, dan fans Ashido pun tidak sadar kalau Idolanya sudah kabur dan terus mengerumuni Ichigo.

Setelah merasa aman Ashido melepaskan genggamannya pada Rukia sambil terus mengatur nafasnya karena berlari tadi, Ahido menghadap kearah Rukia kemudian bertanya "_Daijoubu desu ka…_" Rukia yang masih mengatur nafasnya pun mengangguk sebentar kemudian berkata "_Daijoubu desu,_ "

"_Gomen ne_ …" kata Ashido sambil menatap Rukia penuh rasa bersalah

"Untuk apa…?" Tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Tadi gara-gara fans ku kau terdorong begitu…" kata Ashido, Rukia menggelengkkan kepalanya kemudian berkata

"Tidak apa-apa bukannya kita sering di kepung oleh fans mu setiap pagi, oh iya … bagaimana dengan Ichigo ya ? " Tanya Rukia Ashido terdiam sejenak kemudian berkata "Iya ya... tapi dia pasti baik-baik saja…"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kelas…" kata Rukia kemudian mereka pun menuju kelas mereka berdua.

n_n

Sementara itu Ichigo masih di kerumuni oleh fansnya pun merasa kesal 'Sial…!' batinya kemudian melihat-sekelilingnnya, melihat diantara gerumunan fansnya yang sangat berisik, mencari keberadaan Rukia 'Sepertinya Rukia dan Ashido sudah kabur dari tadi…' batinnya lagi kemudian dia diam sejenak

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Terimalah hadiahku…"

"I Love You…"

Teriakan para fans Ichigo, karena sudah merasa kesal Ichigo pun berteriak

"Kalian menyingkir dariku …!" Bentak Ichigo yang membuat para Fansnya diam, apalagi aura hitam yang terus di pancarkan Ichigo mampu membuat para fansnya bergidik geri, setelah fansnya diam, Ichigo dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelasnya sambil menggrutu "Sialan Rambut Merah Jabrik itu, lengah sedikit saja Rukia bisa jadi milinya, sia-sia aku pulang ke Jepang kalau begitu"

n_n

Di kelas

Rukia menunggu Ichigo dengan gelisah 'Apa dia baik-baik saja, fansnya kan buas-buas' batin Rukia bergidik geri

"Kau kenapa Rukia…?" tanya Momo yang duduk di sebelah Rukia, "E-eh , tidak apa-apa … " kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, beberapa lama kemudian ketika bel pelajaran akan berbunyi muncullah pemuda berambut Orange yang dari tadi membuat Rukia gelisah ketika Ichigo lewat di bangkunya, Rukia pun segera bertanya pada Ichigo

"Kau tidak apa-apa…? " tanya Rukia Ichigo tersenyum sejenak kemudian berkata "Aku baik-baik saja," setelah itu Ichigo pun duduk di bangkunya, di belakang Rukia

"Sialan kau Rambut Merah Jabrik…" bisik Ichigo pada Ashido, Ashido pun menanggapinya dengan seringai liciknnya,

Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Ukitake-_sensei _guru biologi mereka " Pagi anak-anak hari ini kita ulangan ya…" kata Ukitake-_sensei_ sambil tersenyum

"Huuu…" itulah tanggapan para siswa yang tidak setuju dengan ulangan yang tiba-tiba ini

"Hah… kenapa mesti ulangan mendadak sih…" kata Momo teman sebangku Rukia, Rukia hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi pernyataan Momo

"Kalau Rukia sih tidak masalah, Rukia kan pintar…" lanjut Momo

"_Iie, Mada mada desu… _" kata Rukia kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ke belakang menghadap ke Ichigo

"Mari kita bersaing lagi My Rival…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, Ichigo pun hanya membalasnnya dengan senyuman, 'Tentu saja My Love' batin Ichigo tanpa mereka sadari Ashido memandang iri mereka berdua sedari tadi.

Soal ulangan Ukitake-sensei memang sulit-sulit, membuat para siswa hanya bisa pasrah untuk menjawab soal-soal yang membuat isi kepala mereka keluar itu, mereka juga pasrah jika mendapat nilai jelek, tapi lain halnya dengan Rukia yang meruakan juara 1 umum, tentu saja Rukia dengan mudah dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu, Ichigo pun sama seperti Rukia sedangkan Ashido meskipun tidak sepintar Ichigo dan Rukia dia tetap dapat mengerjakan soal-soal itu, tentu saja dengan berpikir keras,

Dan ketika bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dan di gantikan oleh jam istirahat, semua siswa hanya bisa mengeluh, sedangkan Rukia dan Ichigo dengan tenang menyerahkan kertas ulangannya pada Ukitake-_sensei_, sedangkan Ashido bernapas lega karena telah berasil mengerjakan soal-soal itu tepat waktu,

"Hah… sulit sekali soal-soalnya, oh iya Rukia mau makan bersama lagi ? " Tanya Momo

"Tidak… kali ini Rukia makan bersamaku…" kata Ichigo sembari menarik tangan Rukia

"Tunggu Ichigo… aku ambil bekal dulu," kata Rukia setelah itu mereka pun menuju ke taman belakang sekolah

"Hei kalian tunggu… aku ikut…" teriak Ashido kemudian menyusul Ichigo dan Rukia

Di sanalah mereka bertiga sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah, disana sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka bertiga, karena biasanya siswa-siswi lainnya makan di kantin atau di atap sekolah,

"Untung fans kalian berdua tidak melihat kita ke sini tadi…" kata Rukia, karena jujur fans Ichigo dan Ashido itu sangat merepotkan

"Oh iya… kenapa kau membawa dua bekal Rukia? " Tanya Ichigo

"Oh ini… Ibuku memberikannya untukmu Ichi…" kata Rukia sembari memberikan Ichigo kotak bekal yang dititipkan Ibunya untuk Ichigo,

"Aku bagaiman? Aku kan tidak bawa bekal …" kata Ashido menatap Rukia memelas

"Ya tak usah makan…"sahut Ichigo

"Aku bisa membagi bekalku untukmu…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Tidak bisa! " kata Ichigo

"Sudalah Ichigo kau makan bekalmu saja, biar aku yang makan bekal berdua bersama Rukia…" kata Ashido

"Iya benar Ichigo…" kata Rukia setelah itu pun Ichigo harus memandang kesal pada Ashido yang bermanja-manja pada Rukia seperti anak kecil, kadang Ashido menyuruh Rukia menyuapinya dan hal itu sukses membuat Ichigo naik darah.

n_n

Sepulang sekolah Ichigo masih setia menunggu Rukia yang katanya ada rapat Osis, karena Ashido merupakan anggota Osis juga, jadi dia juga ikut rapat Osis, seharian ini Ichigo sangat sebal dengan Ashido yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Rukia.

"Maaf lama menunggu…" kata Rukia mendekati Ichigo, Ichigo pun tersenyum kemudian menjawab "Tidak apa-apa… "

"Wah sepertinya akan turun hujan untung aku bawa payung… " kata Rukia yang menatap langin yang kelihatan mendung dan akan segera turun hujan,

"Rukia …" kata Ichigo,

"Apa…?" Balas Rukia kemudian Rukia menatap Ichigo, dilihatnya Ichigo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kerah bajunya sebuah kalung yang berisi cicin chappy putih,

" Kau masih ingat ini…"

'Bluus'

"I-itu kan , cincin chappy yang ku berikan padamu ketika kita masih kecil…" kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, ketika melihat cincin itu mengingatkan Rukia akan masa kecilnya dengan Ichigo dulu,

"Benar, karena itulah dari saat perisahan kita dulu aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku, karena kau memberikan cincin ini padaku dan kata ibuku cincin ini merupakan pengikat antara aku dan dirimu, karena itu pula aku tak pernah melirik wanita lain selain dirimu karena hanya kau yang ada di hatiku sejak dulu sampai sekarang" kata Icigo sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat jantung Rukia nyaris meledak

"Benarkah… " tanya Rukia sambil menatap mata Ichigo, mata yang memancarkan keseriusan dan ketulusan akan pernyataannya

"Tentu saja benar, oh iya… ini…" kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, ternyata sebuah kalung berisi cincin chappy berwarna hitam "Sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya padamu…" kata Ichigo sembari memasangkan kalung itu pada Rukia

"Sekarang kau dan aku rudah saling terikat, jadi kau tak boleh menghianatiku" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis dan sekali lagi Rukia tidak bisa menjawab tidak

"Iya…" itulah kata Rukia

"Ayo cepat kita pulng sebelum hujan turun…" kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia, iya… Rukia sudah memantapkan hatinya dia memang benar-benar menyukai Ichigo, jika dulu dia pernah berpikir mungkin menyukai Ashido, mungkin itu hanya sesaat tapi rasa sukanya pada Ichigo mungkin lebih besar dari itu.

n_n

Keesokan harinya Rukia berangkat sekolah dengan Ashido saja karena hujan-hujanan kemarin membuat Ichigo sakit dan tidak bisa ke sekolah, di sekolah Rukia tidak tenang dia ingin segera pulang dan menjenguk Ichigo,

"Lama sekali bel pulangya…" keluh Rukia ketika jam istirahan

"Memangnya kenapa ingin cepat-cepat pulang Rukia…?" Tanya Momo

"Aku ingin menjenguk Ichigo…" kata Rukia sambil menatap kalung yang berisi cincin chappy pemberian Ichigo

"Eh… dari siapa kalung itu? " Tanya Momo

"Ini pemberian Ichigo …" kata Rukia yang mukanya agak memerah

"Apa kalian sudah jadian…"

"Sstttss … jangan keras-keras, tidah kami belum jadian, dia selalu mengatakan aku kekasihnya pada orang lain tapi tak pernah mengatakan I love you padaku…" kata Rukia yang mukanya tambah merah

"Wah … berarti dia memang benar suka padamu, tinggal tunggu saja dia bilang I love you…"

Ashido yang duduk di belkang bangku Rukia dan Momo tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua wanita itu, dan tentu saja membuat hatinya sakit,hah … apa dia harus mengalah…?

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Rukia dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya yang di pikirkannya hanyalah menjenguk Ichigo, tanpa pulang kerumahnya Rukia langsung ke Rumah Ichigo tapi senyuman yang mengembang di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mendadak sirna ketika dia berdiri di depan gerbang Rumah Ichigo dan melihat seorang gadis mencium pipi Ichigo,

"Dasa bodoh…" guman Rukia sembari melepaskan kalung berisi cincin chappy pemberian Ichigo dan berlari meninggalkan Rumah Ichigo, Ichigo pun yang melihat Rukia berlari dari depan gerbang Rumahnya pun segera berlari menuju gerbang Rumahnya dan berteriak

"RUKIAA TUNGUUU DULUU…"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Kata-kata asing :

Oishii =enak

Itekimasu = aku berangkat

Iterashai = hati-hati di jalan

Daijoubu desu ka = Kamu baik-baik saja

Daijoubu desu = Aku baik-baik saja

Gomen ne = Maaf ya

Iie mada mada desu =ungkapan merendahkan diri jika di puji

Balas Review :

Rara-chaan : Arigatou… ni udah update… Review lagi ya…

Kiki kuchiki :Ini udah update, Review lagi ya…

Shia naru : Ini udah update, Review lagi ya…

Neko neko : iya… Ashido suka ma Rukia… tapi kayaknya bertepuk sebelah tangan ya … hehe Review lagi ya…

Ichigo4rukia : Arigatou masukannya, sangat membantu buat saya… Review lagi ya…

ChappyBerry Lover : Ini chap duanya.. Review lagi ya…

Shizuku kamae :Arigatou masukannya sangat membantu buat saya… Review lagi ya…

Tarijakartaryayukinekarikari :Ini udah update, Review lagi ya…

Rukimiyu : Ini udah update, Review lagi ya…

N-scorpio 18 : Arigatou masukkannya … n ini uda update, Review lagi ya…

Citra hamsterlink : Ini chap duanya.. Review lagi ya…

Nyia :ini uda update, Review lagi ya…

Terimakasih buat teman-teman yang uda Review dan memberi saya masukan, akhir kata jangan lupa untuk meReview… ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach ****: ****Tite Kubo**

**Rival and Love ****: ****Yutha45 **

**Warning ****: OOC, Ty****po****'****s, gaje dll**

**Pairing ****: ****IchiRuki**

**Summary ****:**** Dari kecil Rukia selalu menganggap Ichigo adalah saingannya, dan rukia juga sangat tidak suka dengan Ichigo, tetapi setelah Ichigo meninggalkannya sendirian, barulah dia sadar kalau dia membutuhkan Ichigo. Dan ketika Ichigo datang untuk ke dua kalinya ke kehidupan Rukia apakah yang akan di lakukan Rukia ****?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rival and Love**

Pagi ini seperti biasa Rukia berangkat menuju ke sekolah, karena memang itulah kewajiban sebagai seorang siswa, pagi ini Rukia ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, alasannya sih ada rapat osis pagi ini, begitu katanya pada Ibunya, tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah dia malas bertemu dengan manusia berambut Jeruk yang bernama Ichigo,

Dia benar-benar kesal pada Ichigo, bisa-bisanya kemarin Ichigo menggombal padanya sambil memperlihatkan cincin chappy pemberiannya waktu kecil, yang membuat Rukia senang, tapi kau tahu betapa sakit hati Rukia ketika melihat Ichigo di cium wanita lain? ya… walaupun hanya di pipi tapi tetap saja di cium kan?, entah siapa nama wanita berkuncir kuda berpita merah yang mencium Ichigo kemarin, yang jelas Rukia tidak perlu sibuk-sibuk menanyakan nama wanita itu pada Ichigo,

"Dasar laki-laki gombal " umpat Rukia sambil menghentakkan kakinya begitu mengingat kejadian kemarin, dia sangat kesal. Bila sudah kesal seperti ini pasti dia akan ke taman dekat sekolahnya untuk menenangkan diri,

Sedangkan pemuda berambut Orange yang bernama Ichigo sudah sampai di depan rumah keluarga kuchiki,

Segera saja Ichigo masuk ke rumah Rukia namun dia harus kecewa karena ibu Rukia mengatakan kalau Rukia sudah brangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sekolah untuk rapat osis, padahal Ichigo tahu tidak ada rapat osis pagi ini, Rukia hanya ingin menghindarinya

Dengan langkah yang berat Ichigo meninggalkan rumah keluarga kuchiki,

"Hei… Ichigo…" teriak seorang pemuda berambut Merah Jabrik, ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Ashido, Ichigo pun membalikkan badannya

"Apa ?" tanyanya ketika Ashido sudah ada di depannya

"Rukia mana ?" tanya Ashido

"Brangkat duluan" kata Ichigo singkat kemudian meninggalkan Ashido

"Hei tunggu aku…" kata Ashido kemudian mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama di perjalanan menuju kesekolah Ashido terus memikirkan 'Kenapa Rukia brangkat duluan ya…, bukannya Rukia suka dengan Ichigo seharusnya mereka brangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, sepertinya ada yang aneh,' begitulah pikiran Ashido

Di sebuah taman yang indah banyak bunga-bunga yang cantik, sangat indah. Di sebuah bangku duduklah wanita bungil bermata indah yang bernama Rukia, dia sangat malas ke sekolah karena di sekolah dia akan melihat Ichigo, orang yang membuatnya kesal.

"Hah… ini menyebalkan" kata Rukia kemudian melihat jam tangannya, sepuluh menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi, kemudian dia pun beranjak dari temat duduknya menuju ke sekolah.

n_n

Di dalam kelas pemuda berambut oarange bernama Ichigo itu dengan gelisah menunggu Rukia yang dari tadi belum juga muncul-muncul, padahal tadi pagi Ibu Rukia mengatakan kalau Rukia brangkat pagi, tapi kenapa jam segini belum datang? itulah yang sedari tadi di pikirkan Ichigo, Ichigo sangat kawatir, di tempat duduknya dia duduk dengan gelisah, Ashido yang melihat itu pun merasa aneh

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi antara Ichigo dan Rukia?' pikirnya

Tak berapa lama ketika bel belajaran akan berbunyi munculah gadis mungil yang sedari tadi di tunggu-tunggu Ichigo, tanpa menoleh ke arah Ichigo, Rukia langsung duduk di bangkunya

"Untung kau tidak terlambat Rukia" kata Momo ketika Rukia duduk di bangkunya Rukia pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan ketika Ichigo akan beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri bangku Rukia

"Teeet …. Teet…."

Terhalanglah niatnya karena bel masuk kelas sudah berbunyi, sepertinya Ichigo harus menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak karena kesal.

Ketika jam istirahat pun Ichigo harus kembali menahan kesal karena Rukia sudah menghilang duluan sebelum dia sempat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ini semua karena fansnya yang buas-buas itu langsung menggrumuninya ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Ternyata fansnya tidak kapok menggagunya setelah dia bentak kemarin, Ichigo pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

Sedangkan Ashido tidak jauh beda keadaannya dengan Ichigo padahal dia juga ingin berbicara dengan Rukia tapi gagal karena fansnya

Ashido POV

Sial...! kenapa mesti ada fans sialan ini sih, padahal aku ingin berbicara dengan Rukia, aku tahu Rukia dan Ichigo sepertinya ada masalah karena kelihan dari tadi mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi. Tidak seperti biasanya, ini terlalu aneh apalagi mengingat kemarin Rukia sangat senang karena Ichigo, tapi kenapa sekarang mereka seperti itu ?

Semua ini memusingkanku, awas saja Si Jeruk itu menyakiti Rukia, tidak akan ku maafkan, dari kemarin aku sudah bertekat aku akan tetap mengejar Rukia, aku akan membahagiakannya karena aku tahu aku lebih pantas untuknya dari pada Jeruk sialan itu

Sebelum aku mendengar dari mulut Rukia kalau dia memang tidak bisa mencintaiku aku tak akan mundur itulah prinsipku dari kemarin

Dan sekarang yang harus aku lakukan adalah mendekati Rukia hingga dia berpikir kalau aku lebih pantas bersamanya, aku akan menghiburnya jika dia sedih. Tapi sekarang dimana Rukia ? dari tadi dia sudah menghilang , aku harus mencarinya.

End Of Ashido Pov

Kali ini Rukia berada di perpustakaan, tempat yang tenang dan di sana hanya ada kutu buku seperti Ishida, Toushiro, Nemu, dan anak kutu buku lainnya, Rukia pun mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan perpustakaan, tempat yang strategis untuk bersembunyi

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? "

Tanya seseorang yang membuat Rukia mendongak dan melihat orang tersebut ternyata dia adalah laki-laki pendek berambut putih bernama Toushiro

"Ya, Silahkan duduk Toushiro" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, jika kalian bertanya kenapa Rukia mengetahui nama pemuda itu, itu jawabannya karena pemuda itu adalah juara dua umum, dan tentu saja Rukia tahu siapa-siapa saja orang-orang berotak jenius sepertinya salah satunya ya Toushiro ini.

"Tumben Kuchiki ke perustakaan" kata Toshiro ketika sudah duduk dan menghadap Rukia

"Ingin saja, sudah lama tidak ke perpus" kata Rukia

"Oh.. ." kata Toushiro kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya, Rukia pun sama dia pun melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Begitulah hari-hari Rukia dia terus menghindari Ichigo, Ashido yang mencarinya pun tak pernah menemukan Rukia, karena Ashido tidak pernah berpikir kalau Rukia berada di perpustakaan, dia hanya tahu kalau Rukia senang berada di taman belakang sekolah.

Ketika di rumah pun Rukia selalu menghindari Ichigo ketika Ichigo berkunjung kerumahnya dia akan berpura-pura tidur, atau dia menyuruh ibunya untuk mengatakan kalau dia sedang belajar dan tidak boleh di ganggu.

Hingga akhirnya Ichigo kesal dengan aksi kucing-kucingan Rukia, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah ada di depan rumah Rukia, pagi ini sangat dingin tapi Ichigo tidak perduli dia harus segera menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Rukia,

" _Samui desu …_ "guman Ichigo yang masih setia menunggu Rukia keluar dari rumahnya, tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah Rukia yang tidak mengetahui kalau Ichigo sudah menunggunya dari tadi di depan gerbang rumahnya. Dengan santai putri keluarga kuchiki itu keluar dari rumahnya,

"Rukia…"

Ketika mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya

'Deg'

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya kenapa begitu? Itu karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang selama beberapa hari ini di hindarinya, ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Dengan segera Rukia mengendalikan emosinya kemudian dia membalikan badannya dan berkata

"Sedang apa kau di sini ? " tanyanya sambil menata tajam mata Ichigo

"Rukia kau marah padaku karena kejadi-" belum selesai Ichigo berbicara Rukia sudah memotongnya

"Kejadian apa ? sebaiknya kau jangan menggangguku, sudah cukup aku tertipu dengan bualanmu itu! " kata Rukia

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu Rukia, dia Senna teman ku di Amerika dia orang Jepang yang sama sepertiku yang melanjukkan belajar di Amerika dan sekarang dia sedang liburan ke Jepang, dan ketika dia sampai di Jepang dia langsung menghubungiku kemudian aku katakan aku sedang sakit karena itulah dia berkunjung kerumahku" jelas Ichigo panjang lebar

"Sudah selesai?, aku tidak percaya padamu. Mana ada teman mencium pipi begitu" kata Rukia sinis

"Rukia dengarkan aku di Amerika ciuman pipi antara sahabat itu sudah biasa" jelas Ichigo lagi

"Sudahlah Ichigo aku tak percaya padamu lagi, kau pembohong!" Kata Rukai sembari berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang kemudian tersentak dan mengejar Rukia.

Tapi memang larinya Rukia sangat cepat Ichigo tidak berasil menyusulnya walaupun Rukia mungil tapi dia hebat dalam bidang olahraga.

"Sial! " umpat Ichigo

n_n

Pagi ini seperti biasanya Ashido ke rumah Rukia, tapi dia harus kembali kecewa karena Rukia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi lagi kata Ibu Rukia.

Entah kenapa Ashido malas berangkat ke sekolah dia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman yang berada di dekat sekolahnya. Dengan langkah malas dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek yang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan membelakanginya. Siapa lagi wanita itu kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki wanita yang belakangan ini sangat sulit di temui olehnya.

Rukia yang sedang asik melihat hamparan bunga di depannya pun berguman "Indah…"

"Rukia…"

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar ada yang memanggilnya ketika dia menoleh ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah

"Ashido …" kata Rukia, ya… benar yang memanggilnya adalah Ashido, Ashido pun tersenyum kemudian mendekati Rukia dan duduk di samping Rukia

"Sedang apa di sini ?" tanya Ashido sambil menatap Rukia, Rukia pun hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau ada masalah ya…? tidak apa-apa kalau tidak mau cerita, tapi jangan cemberut seperti itu" kata Ashido mengejek

"Siapa yang cemberut!" kata Rukia sambil menatap Ashido

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau" kata Ashido sambil mengacak rambut Rukia

"Oh iya bagaimana kalau sore ini jam 3 kita ke taman bermain, agar kau tak cemberut lagi hahaha" kata Ashido yang di akhiri tawa renyahnya.

Rukia berikir sejenak kemudian menjawab "Boleh…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Begitu baru bagus, tersenyum kan lebih baik daripada cemberut" kata Ashido

"Iya-iya…" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum, 'Seperti memiliki seorang kakak' batin Rukia

"Ayo kita ke sekolah sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi" kata Ashido sambil menarik tangan Rukia

"Iya … " balas Rukia kemudian mereka berdua ke sekolah bersama-sama.

Di kelas Ichigo kembali gelisah karena Rukia belum datang juga. Sekali lagi ketika bel pelajaran akan berbunyi Rukia pun muncul dari pintu kelas dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Ichigo tersenyum lega tapi seketika senyumnya hilang ketika melihat Ashido yang masuk ke kelas setelah Rukia, Ashido kelihatannya sangat senang karena dari masuk ke kelas hingga duduk di bangkunya senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

'Apa-apaan senyumnya itu' batin Ichigo kesal

"Hampir terlambat lagi Rukia? " tanya Momo, Rukia pun tersenyum kemudian menjawab

"Yang penting kan tidak terlambat" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

n_n

Seperti janjinya pada Ashido sore ini mereka akan pergi ke taman bermain, tapi mereka sekarang berada di sebuah kedai ramen, karena kata Ashido 'Kita isi dulu perut kita baru bersenang-senang' setelah itu mereka ke kedai ramen terlebih dahulu

"_Oishii desu ne_ …" kata Ashido sambil menatap Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya

"_Hai, Oishii desu_…" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum

Kedai ramen yang mereka singgahi hanyalah kedai ramen sederhana tidak seperti restoran-restoran mewah, itu karena mereka memang lebih suka yang sederhana dariada yang mewah-mewah,

Selesai makan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman bermain yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka, karena itulah mereka lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

Ketika melewati sebuah toko boneka Rukia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan dengan tampang memelas dia menatap Ashido meminta ijin untuk berkunjung sebentar ke toko boneka tersebut Ashido pun tak bisa menolak dan berkata

"Baiklah ayo…"

Sesampainya di dalam Rukia langsung melihat-lihat boneka chappy, pandangannya berhenti ketika melihat boneka chappy putih dengan pita di telinganya, dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dia berkata

"_Kawai …_ "

"Mau ku belikan? " kata Ashido sambil tersenyum menatap Rukia

"Benarkah?, mau…" kata Rukia

Setelah itu Ashido membelikan Rukia boneka chappy itu, setelah membayar , mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke taman bermain.

Di seanjang perjalanan sangat menyenangkan karena Rukia sepertinya sudah melupakan kesedihannya '_Yokatta…__'_batin Ashido karena dia sangat tidak suka melihat Rukia bersedih seperti itu dia sudah memantapkan niatnya akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia hari ini.

Sesampainya di taman bermain Rukia memainkan banyak wahana yang membuatnya sangat senang, begitu pun dengan Ashido dia sangat senang. Karena lelah setelah mencoba berbagai wahana mereka pun duduk di sebuah bangku.

"Apa kau senang? " tanya Ashido, Rukia pun tersenyum kemudian berkata "Ya aku senang…" balas Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Setelah ini kita beli es cream ya…" kata Ashido sambil tersenyum manis kearah Rukia

"Boleh, tapi Es Cream Chappy ya… hehe" kata Rukia dengan cengiran polosnya

"Tentu saja maniak chappy…" gurau Ashido dan Rukia pun hanya menanggapinya dengan tinju ringan di lengan Ashido

Begitulah sore itu setelah mereka membeli Es Cream, Ashido mengantar Rukia pulang ke rumahnya, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya kalau sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Rukia mumpung tidak ada Ichigo begitu pikirnya, dan begitulah sesampainya di depan gerbang rumah Rukia, Ashido pun menyatakan perasaannya

"Rukia…" kata Ashido ketika Rukia akan masuk kerumahnya

"Iya ada apa ?" tanya Rukia

"Mungkin ini terlalu mendadak buatmu tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dari dulu dari kita pertama bertemu. Aku… aku sudah suka padamu jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? "

"A-ashido aku tidak bi-"

"Kumohon Rukia jangan katakan tidak bisa, jadilah pacarku aku akan membahagiakanmu, ku mohon Rukia jangan hancurkan hatiku" kata Ashido sambil mencengkram bahu Rukia

"Ashido…" hanya itu respon Rukia

"Ku mohon jadilah kekasihku dulu, maka aku akan pelan-pelan membuatmu benar-benar mencintaiku" kata Ashido sambil menatap mata cantik Rukia, Rukia hanya bungkam mampukah dia menghancurkan orang yang sangat baik padanya selalu menghiburnya bila dia sedih, apakah Rukia sanggup menghancurkan harapan pria sebaik Ashido ? jawabannya tentu saja tidak walaupun Rukia tahu kalau hatinya masih pada Ichigo walaupun Rukia tahu ini salah tapi dia tak sanggup menghancurkan hati setulus Ashido, dia tidak mampu, walaupun dia tahu ini salah

"Akan ku coba …" kata Rukia membuat Ashido tersenyum bahagia sangat bahagia kemudian memeluk Rukia sangat erat seakan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Rukia selain dirinya, tapi Rukia tidak membalas pelukan Ashido dia hanya diam, dia tahu ini salah, tapi dia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Terlihat seorang gadis berkuncir kuda baru keluar dari rumah Ichigo

"Jangan cemberut begitu Ichigo, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada gadis yang kau sukai itu" kata gadis berkuncir kuda berpita merah itu

"Hah… kau tahu Senna aku sangat berharap kalau dia menjadi kekasihku setelah aku dan dia berpisah selama beberapa tahun. Tapi kenapa selalu ada salah paham begini sih …" kata Ichigo

"Sudahlah aku jadi bersalah ni… sahabatku bersedih gara-gara aku" kata Senna

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita langsung kerumahnya dan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" kata Ichigo di balas anggukan singkat oleh Senna

Tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Rukia sedang mengobrol dengan laki-laki, ya.. tentu saja itu Ashido

"Ayo cepat ke sana …" kata Ichigo kemudian berlari menuju Rukia yang di ikuti Senna

"Rukia…"

'Deg '

Dengan segera Rukia memandang Ichigo tapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada gadis yang mencium pipi Ichigo kemarin

"Hai… oh jadi kau yang bernama Rukia, manis sekali pantas Ichigo suka padamu, Oh iya aku Senna, maaf soal kejadian kemarin aku cuma teman Ichigo kok…" entah apa yang di katakana Senna selanjutnya Rukia tak terlalu mendengarnya matanya hanya tertuju kepada Ichigo, 'Apakah aku salah paham lagi…' kira-kira begitulah arti tatapan mata Rukia yang di tujukan pada Icihgo, kemudian Ichigo tersenyum sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang seakan berarti 'Sekarang kau mengerti kan?' Tapi kemudian Rukia menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Ichigo bingung

"Oh iya ini siapa? " tanya Senna dari tadi tidak di hiraukan oleh Rukia, Rukia hanya diam menunduk seakan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi

"Aku pacarnya Rukia" kata Ashido sambil tersenyum

"Pa-pacarnya Rukia? " tanya Senna terbata dia tidak percaya

Ichigo pun sama tidak percayanya dengan Senna apa magsud Ashido tadi, apa benar Rukia sudah pacaran dengan Ashido? apa dia terlambat untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Rukia? Begitu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Ichigo. Dengan pandangan yang terluka Ichigo menatap Rukia kemudian berkata

"Apa itu benar Rukia? " tanya Ichigo penuh rasa sedih dia berharap Rukia akan menjawab 'Tentu saja itu tidak benar…' tapi apa daya Rukia pun menjawab

"Ya… Itu benar…" kata Rukia sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah pada Ichigo, dia memang salah, dia akui itu kenapa dia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ichigo?, kenapa harus seperti ini, ini sangat sulit bagi Rukia.

n_n

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Rukia berangkat pagi, kali ini dia akan di jemput Ashido -pacarnya -menggunakan sepeda karena kemarin Ashido sudah memberi tahu kalau dia akan menjemput Rukia pagi ini dengan sepeda.

Ketika Rukia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Rumahnya dia lagi-lagi harus terkejut karena seorang pemuda berambut Orange sudah bediri sambil bersandar di depan gerbangnya

"_Ohayou Rukia_"

Kata Ichigo sambil mendekati Rukia, Rukia pun hanya diam ketika Ichigo mendekatinya

"Kenapa kau diam? " tanya Ichigo

Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Ichigo pun mengangkat dagu Rukia dengan tangannya sehingga Rukia bisa dengan jelas menatap mata amber Ichigo

"Kuchiki Rukia aku tahu kau menyukaiku bukan Ashido, sekarang dengarkan aku, mari kita bertaruh jika ulangan umum semester ini yang di adakan 3 minggu lagi kau mendapat nilai yang bagus dan tetap mendapat juara satu umum maka aku akan berhenti mengejarmu, tapi jika aku yang mendapat juara satu umum maka kau harus putus dengan Ashido" kata Ichigo sambil terus menatap mata violet Rukia

"Ta-tapi aku …"

"Tak ada alasan untuk menolak, aku tahu kau masih menyukaiku kan?, dan selama tiga minggu ini aku tak akan mengganggumu" kata Ichigo sambil menyeringai dan mencium pipi Rukia

"Aku brangkat duluan sebelum pacarmu mengamuk padaku kata Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia yang masih diam mematung

'Kau curang Kurosaki Ichigo, jelas-jelas kau tahu aku masih menyukaimu, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan kau tahu aku tak mungkin menyakiti Ashido tapi aku masih menyukaimu' batin Rukia sambil menatap punggung Ichigo yang berjalan menjauhinya.

Sedangkan Ichigo terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus bertekat dalam hatinya

'Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali kuchiki Rukia!'

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Kata-kata asing

Samui desu = dingin

Oishii desu ne = enak ya

Hai Oishii desu = ya enak

Kawai =lucu

Yokatta = syukurlah

Ohayou =selamat pagi

Balas review

Khanakura Haito : makashi udah fave…, maaf kalau masih ada typo itu karena saya terlalu terburu–buru mengetik chapter kemarin hehe, Review lagi ya…

ChappyBerry Lover : Ichigo ga plinplan kok… itu Rukianya aja yang salah pahan…. Hehe Review lagi ya…

Neko neko : Udah tau kan jawabannya … hehe,Review lagi ya…

Rara-chan,Citra hamsterlink, Akarikarikari-chan, Shizuku kamae : ini udah Update…Review lagi ya…

Minna san sekian chapter tiganya… maaf kalau chapter ini pendek... hehe tapi semoga gak mengecewakan ya.. Akhir kata jangan lupa Review…^^


End file.
